Can't Fight Biology
by EvanescentCrimson
Summary: 'Spotted: Euro-heartthrob Adrian Austerlitz-Fuerst moving to the Upper East Side' Adrian is new in town, but not for long… Rated T for now. Eric/Asher, Eric/OC. Slash. Mid-Late S1. R & R Biatches  P
1. Can't Fight Biology

_**AN:**__ This fic starts late during Season 1 (by the TV show). I have done a lot of research and tried to keep references as close to what they should be (according to the TV show) but I used book-series references or made things up where I couldn't find TV show references. Eric (Is the real spelling 'Eric', or 'Erik'? seems to think it's 'Erik', Google says 'Eric') is 15 at the start of this story, and in his Freshman year at St. Jude's School. I based his age on him being the same age as Jenny, who was 15 in Season 1 according to Wikipedia. Everything that happens from here on out is poetic license - I'm not basing everything on the actual events of the TV-show. Enjoy! =)_

_**Warnings:**__ This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. Also don't own Drop Dead, Gorgeous; the band, only the albums._

_**Can't Fight Biology**_

_Spotted: Euro-heartthrob Adrian Austerlitz-Fuerst; the son of German Hotel Tycoon, Adowolf Austerlitz; moving to the Upper East Side. 994 Fifth Avenue. Hey, isn't that S's address? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Eric was in the elevator on the way down from their penthouse when he got the text. It being a Monday morning, Serena was running late and Eric had agreed to meet Jenny so they could ride to school together. When he reached the lobby - still reading the text on his cell phone - Eric walked headlong into… he looked up, quickly apologising.

"Crap, sorry!" It was the guy in the picture on his cell phone screen. Adrian Austerlitz-Fuerst. "Hey, you're Adrian, right?"

The teen standing in front of him - he looked just a bit older than Eric - was tall and skinny. He had pale, vanilla skin and relatively long, shiny dark brown hair. His eyes were a bright, crystal blue and his perfect, lean-but-plump lips had morphed into a confused half-smile. "I am… Uh, how did you know?"

"Long story" Eric said quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks. "It's an Upper East Side thing" He showed the boy, Adrian, the text he'd just received in explanation.

"I don't understand. Someone sent you a text to say I was here?" the blue-eyed boy asked, even more confused.

"Gossip Girl sent me a text to say you're here" Eric corrected, smiling genuinely. Naturally, Adrian didn't know who, or what Gossip Girl was. "She - it's - a tabloid site. She knows basically everything about everyone who's anyone on the Upper East Side… S is my sister, Serena, Gossip Girl's favourite topic"

"I see" Adrian said, his smile suddenly increasing in size. "So I'm a 'Euro-heartthrob'?"

"Apparently" Eric laughed, causing the other boy to blush before laughing lightly as well. "Well, I've got to get to school" he added, indicating his uniform and backpack.

"See you around, then" Adrian said, smiling. He got into the elevator and flashed one last smile before the door closed and he disappeared.

_Spotted: Adrian meets not S, but E in the lobby - and we could all see sparks flying… This is going to be fun! Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Eric read the text which came before he'd even reached the doors. He smiled slightly to himself as he walked to the corner to meet Jenny.

"O. M. G." Jenny exclaimed as soon as Eric was in earshot. "Did you see him? How effing hot is he?"

The pair got into the limo which had been waiting. "Check your phone…" Eric said, pulling a tongue at his friend playfully - she obviously hadn't read the second text yet. She did.

"Shut up!" She basically screamed. "No effing way! You MET him?"

"There's a photo to prove it, Jen" Eric said and she looked down at her phone to make sure it was really Eric in the photo.

"And?" She asked, Eric caught what she meant.

"He seems nice? I don't know?" Jenny didn't know yet that Eric was gay, and to make things even more awkward, she very recently started dating the guy Eric had been 'seeing' since he was at the Ostroff centre. Asher.

Adrian made his way up to his suite - the second penthouse, which had its own elevator. Adjacent his elevator was another, the gold plate on the wall beside it revealing it to be the home of the 'van der Woodsens'. He got his phone out as he got onto the elevator going up to his suite and Googled first 'van der Woodsen' and then 'Gossip Girl'. The two terms, as it would turn out, were linked. Serena van der Woodsen was the mystery-boy from earlier's sister, and Gossip Girl - the tabloid site - had her name all over it. The latest post was about him (Adrian) meeting the boy in the lobby - "E". He subscribed quickly, this could come in handy.

"Great stuff" Adrian said quietly to himself. "I'm famous already. So much for a quiet life away from the media…"

As he'd requested, the apartment had been furnished by the movers already when he arrived and his butler was waiting for him when he got there. The butler was holding his school uniform on a hanger. It matched the boy, E's uniform. 'Naturally' he thought, laughing softly.

"Good morning sir" the old man said respectfully, bowing. "Here is your school uniform. I have arranged for a car to be dropped off for you. The school's location has been programmed into the navigation system inside"

Adrian refused to be driven around in a limousine all the time, preferring to drive himself places, and had given his father a list of his ideal cars to highlight this point. His father had, he was happy to discover, taken the hint.

So, having found his apartment to be in order, Adrian changed into his uniform - accessorising with a few black bands and a steel-studded cuff on one arm - and made his way down to the street again. The car that was waiting for him was an Aston Martin Vanquish S, metallic charcoal. It had been at the top of his list. He smiled to himself before taking the keys from the valet and getting in. A girl across the street had, he noticed, snapped a picture of him on her cell phone. A moment later, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

_Spotted, again! Adrian - 'A' from here on out - leaving his building in a familiar uniform… Watch this space. I definitely smell a story in the making with this one! Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

The latest text arrived very shortly after Eric and Jenny arrived at school and Jenny basically gasped in excitement, in full view of the other couple of hundred people in the area who had received the text.

"Jenny, shhh!" Eric warned, as a few people looked over at them.

"He.. He's coming HERE!" She said excitedly, typing furiously. "And I just checked his profile - Gossip Girl just uploaded it - he's seventeen. A Junior. The same age as Blair and Nate. Perfect!"

"Jenny… Don't get ahead of yourself here. You're dating Asher, remember?" Eric pointed this out, even though he really didn't want to. It would suit him just fine if her and Asher weren't together.

"I'm not actually gonna go after him! I'm allowed to look, aren't I?"

Minutes later, a sleek charcoal Aston Martin pulled up the school's drive and into the small parking lot where very few of the students actually parked. Most people were driven to school in chauffeured town cars or limo's.

The boy who got out of the car, slipping off his sunglasses and swinging a backpack loosely over one shoulder, had basically the entire student body's attention in a split second. Everyone's phone vibrated and no one checked them. They all knew what the text would be about.

The tall, pale boy surveyed the courtyard and, spotting Eric, started to walk over.

"Hey" he said, addressing Eric with an ice-melting smile. "Long time no see?"

Eric hadn't noticed before, but he had a very slight accent. It was incredibly hot. Eric went red again. "Yeah, I'm still sorry about that. I should watch where I'm walking…"

"It's fine. Actually, good. It saved me the trouble of not knowing anyone at my new school. That's always rather awkward… So, I didn't get your name earlier?"

"Oh. Yes. Um, Eric" the blonde stammered. Jenny was slowly returning to her normal colour, and her mouth was no longer hanging open.

"Pleased to, officially, meet you" Adrian said, that half-smile reappearing. "And you are?" this was directed at Jenny.

"I'm Jenny. It's great to meet you, Adrian. I hope you like New York" Jenny would probably have carried on yacking for ages if Blair hadn't suddenly appeared, shoving both Jenny and Eric out of her way.

"Hi, I'm Blair… Waldorf. You must be Adrian. Would you like me to show you around?" Blair asked quickly with her horrid, fake smile plastered on.

"Um. No. I was actually just talking to Jenny and Eric here…" He replied, indicating the two who were watching the exchange silently, looking almost scared. Obviously, Adrian didn't know Constance/St Jude's, or Blair Waldorf. "Do you mind?"

Blair simply looked at Adrian, confused as all hell at the idea of anyone addressing her so, and stomped off - looking pissed and very undignified. Jenny and Eric both started laughing when she was out of earshot.

"You're brave" Eric stated, once his laughing abated. "That was Blair Waldorf… No one talks to her like that and gets away with it"

_Spotted: B gets a cold shoulder from the Upper East Side's new spicy boy-toy, A. That never happens. Told you to watch this space, didn't I? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**AN:** So. That was chapter one. There was no lemon, I know. I'm doing the whole character development thing. You can expect some lemon in chapter two, though… Also, I'm keeping the rating down for now, for publicity reasons...

Review, and tell me if you like where this is going… seriously… It takes two minutes =P

The title of this chapter is the name of an awesome 'Drop Dead, Gorgeous' song.

P.S. - Current pairings are as follows.

Eric/Asher and Jenny/Asher. The E/A pairing happens a smidgy-bit later. Got that? (^^,)


	2. The Third Temptation of Paris

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. I also do not own Alesana, the band, only the albums =P

**The Third Temptation of Paris**

One of the advantages of Eric's life on the Upper East Side is that Eric could basically go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and no one would notice (or care) that he wasn't home.

That afternoon, after school, Eric met up with Asher at a hotel room on the West Side - obviously, they didn't arrive together - and the two were currently lying on the Queen sized bed, neither wearing much clothing…

"So, you met the new guy this morning" Asher stated while taking a breath between make-out sessions. "What's he like?"

"Uh, nice, I guess?" Eric answered, not quite sure where this was going.

"He looked quite into you, in the photo"

"Don't be ridiculous, Asher" Eric retorted, laughing nervously. "Not every guy in the world is a closeted gay…"

"Shut up" Asher demanded before ravaging Eric again. He didn't like the reference, and hated it when Eric used it.

The two enjoyed another couple of minutes of heated kissing, both getting increasingly horny in the confines of their underwear, until this alone was not enough.

Asher reached down, between their bodies, and pulled Eric's underwear down enough to free him.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, pulling back a little.

"Just go with it…" Asher said, kissing the other boy at the nape of his neck, and then the centre of his chest, and then his navel. "You're going to enjoy this… I promise"

Soon, Asher had Eric reduced to a moaning, writhing animal, begging him to go faster. Moments in, it was done, and Asher surfaced with a triumphant look on his face. "And?" he asked his shivering companion.

"It was good" Eric panted. "You were right. You win"

Eric was making his way to the place, a few blocks away, where he'd have the limo pick him up when he saw the luxurious charcoal-coloured car coming up behind him in the reflection on his cell phone screen. Adrian came to a stop next to where Eric was walking (on the curb) and opened the window.

"Not watching where you're walking again, I see…" the dark-haired boy pointed out.

"I got a text" Eric said quickly. He was, in fact, making sure no one was following. "What brings you to the West Side?"

"I was seeing the city. And shopping" Adrian replied casually. "The question is, I think, why are _you_ here, walking around in the streets?"

Eric wasn't expecting that one, and had to think on his feet. "I, uh, went for coffee with some friends… and felt like walking home"

"Seriously?" Adrian asked, seemingly concerned. "You do know how far that is from here right?"

"I guess I didn't really think about it" Eric said jokingly. "Seemed like a good idea at the time"

"Right… Well, I'm heading home, if you want a lift?"

Eric considered the offer for a second before answering the affirmative, and got in the passenger door. There was a CD playing - a rock band of some kind, which Eric didn't recognise.

"So, what're we listening to?" Eric asked as they drove off. Adrian was an excellent driver. Owning an Aston Martin (or other fast, luxurious sports car) sometimes turned people into on-road F1 drivers, it bothered Eric tremendously…

"Alesana" Adrian said, turning up the volume slightly. "They're actually from the USA. You don't generally listen to Metal, I guess?"

"Nah, actually, I don't listen to much music" Eric replied. The other boy gave him a weird sort of look. "What?"

"You don't listen to music?" Adrian seemed completely flabbergasted. "That's insane!"

"I just don't generally like music. It's pretentious…"

"Commercial music is pretentious, yeah. You just haven't found the right music then" Adrian said, laughing. The song changed then, and a beautiful piano introduction started. Neither boy spoke much for the rest of the ride, Eric listening intently to the song that was playing - piano and vocals, it sounded like there were three different people singing. It was pretty.

Eric didn't even notice that they had stopped until the song ended, and Adrian turned off the car - cutting the next song off. "You looked like you were enjoying that…" he stated when Eric looked at him questioningly.

The next morning, before school, Eric ran into Adrian in the lobby (not literally, this time) and the older boy took out one of his earphones to say 'Hi'.

"So, how're you getting to school?" He asked. "You want a lift? We can continue your musical education"

"Uh, actually, I give Jenny a lift in the mornings. Sorry. Maybe later?"

"Sure" Adrian said lightly, flashing that horribly amazing smile. It could melt Eric, the younger boy had decided, so he quickly looked away - seemingly to check if his limo was outside yet. Serena picked a fabulous time to appear.

"Eric!" She said, catching up with them. "And you must be Adrian?" She hadn't been at school the previous day, for whatever reason, so this was their first meeting.

"Yes, and you must be Serena. I've heard - well, read - a lot about you" Adrian said, flashing that damned smile again. Serena had to blink a few times before she could talk again.

"Uh, yeah, mostly bad things, I'm guessing? Anyway, gotta run, I'm meeting Dan. See ya!" and she disappeared.

They had, however, reached the doors and the valet was waiting with Adrian's keys.

"Cool, see you at school, then?" he said, taking them and turning to Eric.

"Uh-huh" Eric said, temporarily incapacitated as the blue-eyed incubus removed the knit cardigan he'd been wearing and threw it into his car, revealing a skin-tight black vest which hugged his lean form temptingly. "See you"

Eric turned and nearly ran for the corner where he usually met Jenny. As he reached her, his phone vibrated. A text from Gossip Girl.

_Breaking News! This chilly day suddenly got a few degrees warmer_ _when A took his cardi off_, _giving all the lucky people in his immediate vicinity instant O's (and by O, I don't mean Ophelia Broadhurst - she's still in rehab, last I checked) Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Jenny nearly died. Then she nearly jizzed in her pants. And then, seeing Eric in the picture, slapped him playfully. "Oh my fuck. I hate you"

"Hey, I didn't ask him to do that" Eric joked back, then added "Maybe he won't put it back on when he gets to school…"

That afternoon, having gone straight home after school, Eric was in the bath when the intercom buzzed.

"Ah, damnit Serena" Eric said, getting out the bath and after pulling on a towel, buzzed back that it was okay to let her in. At least, Eric had assumed that it was Serena - she always forgot her keys. It wasn't.

As Eric got back to the bathroom, he heard Adrian calling from the entrance, "Hello? Eric?"

'Oh fuck' Eric thought. 'Not Serena. Very much not Serena. Shit!'

"Uh, coming. Sorry. Be there now" He called back, debating whether or not to return to his room and dry off and change first. In the end, he decided against that, and went to greet Adrian - still in his towel.

"Sorry, I was in the bath" he explained. "I thought you would be Serena. She forgets her keys all the time"

"It's cool" Adrian said, moving into the living room. "I like this" he added, indicating a painting which hung on the dividing wall.

"It's an Alessandro Papetti, my mom loves art" Eric said, identifying the one Adrian was looking at. "Uh, so what brings you here?" he added, looking back at the tall, dark-haired boy next to him.

"You said I could come and educate you, earlier… at school. When I saw you after gym-class. Remember?"

Truth be told, Eric remembered running into Adrian after he (Adrian) had been at gym class - all fresh and showered. Eric stopped thinking about that quickly and adjusted his towel. "Yeah, sorry. Completely slipped my mind. Uh, come up to my room?" he said awkwardly, hiding his flushed face quickly.

Adrian followed him up to his room and, once they were both inside, Eric closed the door. He quickly picked out something comfortable and, turning away from Adrian, got dressed.

Adrian, while watching the other boy change, got a few CD's he'd made the previous night out of his bag and deposited them on Eric's desk, next to his Mac. He also put down a brand new 32GB iPod Touch, purple with charcoal detail.

Eric, eyeing this, asked, "What's that for? I don't have speakers in here…"

"It's for you, silly. And, it comes with its own earphones"

"I know it comes with earphones… wait, it's for me?" Eric asked, looking at it again.

"I assumed you don't have one, since you don't listen to much music… So I got you one, and I've put a play list on it for you" Adrian said, picking it up and handing it to him.

"Uh, thanks" Eric said unsurely, not used to random people buying him things. "Uhm, you really didn't have to though"

"No, believe me, I did"

_Spotted: A visits E's apartment. Does Little J have competition in the BFF department? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**AN** So…

Review! Seriously… Okay? =P

P.S., the song that was playing in the car was "The Third Temptation of Paris" by Alesana, which is also this chapter's title.


	3. Lipgloss and Black

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. I also do not own Atreyu, the band, only the albums =P

**Lipgloss and Black**

Saturday morning found Eric relaxing by the rooftop pool, the only person there apart from an old couple from the first floor and an off-duty maid. He had dark shades on to hide the fact that his eyes were closed, and he had earphones in with which he was listening to music on the iPod Adrian had bought him. He'd promised to give everything a good listen - little did he know at the time that there was about 20GB of music on the thing.

Honestly, he really was enjoying most of it. He loved the energy and the skill with which members of different bands played their instruments. He enjoyed the beautiful instrumental solos and the powerful vocals. It kicked commercial music's ass, a lot…

Eric's daze was interrupted when he realised (or rather, felt) that he was being watched. He opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. Adrian, who had been sitting on a deck chair beside him, seemed to get a fright at the sudden movement.

"Dude, calm down" he said, Eric had gone white. "You looked like you were enjoying that - didn't want to interrupt you"

"God, Adrian, you scared me. Hey" Eric smiled up at the older boy. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you. So, I have to go to this benefit tonight - one of my father's suppliers is throwing it, and it'll make him look good if I go; my father, I mean. You want go with? I really don't want to go alone, or with some prissy I don't know or like"

"Uh, sure" Eric replied, before he'd even thought about what he was meant to be doing that night. If anything. Any excuse to spend time with Adrian. "Dress code? Formalwear? Blazer and tie?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? No… Swimwear. It's a pool party" Adrian stated with a slight grimace. "It's going to be horrid - most of the guests are pretty old"

'Oh fuck' Eric thought. Adrian. In swimwear. With no shirt.

"Meet me back here at six?" Adrian added. Then seeing Eric's confused expression, "The party is on Roosevelt Island, on top of another one of these apartment buildings. It'll be easier to take the helicopter…"

Without much further on that topic, the two spent the remainder of the morning by the pool, discussing some of the music Eric had already listened to, before parting for lunch.

Later that afternoon, Eric was trying to get ready. He'd phoned Jenny to tell her the news and she was insisting that he find out if she could go with - he'd decided that would be unfair on Adrian though, and now Jenny was being sulky.

Eric had tried on every pair of swimming trunks he owned, and absolutely nothing seemed to scream 'High Society Pool Party' - which was surprising, because Eric owned a fair load of swimming trunks, and nearly all of them were designer. Eventually, having heard the noise Eric was making and being the only person home, Chuck came to find out what was going on.

"Eric" Chuck said bluntly, opening Eric's door. Eric, who was naked at this point, jumped behind his cupboard door. "Could you keep it down, please? I have a splitting headache"

"God, Chuck. You could have knocked" Eric said, pulling his bath towel around himself.

"I could have…" Chuck said , almost as if pondering the idea of taking someone else into account while taking a seat on Eric's bed and picking up a pair of discarded shorts. "Going swimming?" he added sarcastically, eyeing the mess around him.

"I'm going to a big, fancy rooftop pool party" Eric grunted, disheartened. "And this crap is all old and ugly"

"It really is" Chuck agreed. "But don't worry, I think I may have just the thing for you"

Chuck got off the bed and disappeared to his own room, returning after a few moments. "There, I knew I still had it somewhere"

He was holding out a pair of short, tight, sexy black Giorgio Armani shorts. They would probably be the slightest bit tight on Eric (they must be pretty old, though they looked brand new), and would probably reach only about halfway down to his knees. They were perfect.

"Thanks, Chuck!" he exclaimed, taking the garment from his step-brother to be.

"Good, this means you'll pipe down now?" Chuck said jokingly before leaving. Eric honestly thought that he was probably the only person who Chuck was actually genuinely nice to - however sneakily he went about it.

Eric bathed quickly, blow-dried his hair and made it as wavy and shiny as possible. He put on the shorts with black Speedo swimming briefs underneath and added a tight, red, collared cotton shirt, half-buttoned. He also slipped on a pair of black sandals. When he was satisfied with how he looked, he made his way up to the roof. It was five-to-six when he got there.

Adrian and the helicopter were waiting.

The second that Eric saw Adrian, he felt stupid and ugly. And overdressed. The brunette was wearing a pair of tight, deep purple hot-pants-style swimming briefs with a black leather jacket, open to reveal his toned pale torso. He wasn't wearing shoes at all, which Eric would probably have found weird, except that Adrian had perfect feet (perfect feet? What the hell, how is that even _possible_?)

"Now that I feel overdressed" Eric stated when he reached the other boy.

"Funny, I was just about to say I felt underdressed" Adrian said, flashing that bloody smile yet again. "You look nice"

Eric had to avert his gaze to avoid blushing. There were three other people still relaxing at the pool when the pair boarded the helicopter and took off, flying East.

_Spotted: A and E leaving their building. In a helicopter… and very little clothing. Anyone know where they're going? Yours truly wants _IN_!_ _Xoxo, Gossip Girl. _

Blair was fuming when she got the text from Gossip Girl. Her and Serena were at Butter, sipping at cocktails as they did every so often on Saturday evenings, before going their separate ways for the night.

"Damn that bloody Adrian Auster-whatever!" Blair basically shouted, drawing a few odd looks from the surrounding tables. "Gossip Girl hasn't had anything to say about me, or you, since he arrived. You should have seen how he spoke to me, S!"

Serena, who honestly didn't really care, just shook her head noncommittally. In all sincerity, she was quite glad to not be Gossip Girl's favourite topic of conversation for once.

"It was horrible! He was extremely rude" Blair ranted on. "Seriously, I should have slapped him right there. And, he was talking to Jenny! Jenny? Of all people!"

"In his defence, you were probably rude first…" Serena retorted casually, trying not to sound confrontational. "He seems nice, from what I've heard from Eric. He's in Dan's English class, but they haven't spoken"

"I wonder where they're going…" Blair mused, suddenly typing furiously on her phone.

"Oh, God" Serena simply sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Come, S. We're going to a pool party. I'll lend you a costume, there isn't time to stop at your place _and_ mine"

_Spotted: B and S, also in full costume (swimming costume, that is) leaving B's building. Now I _have to_ be there!_ _Who has an invite? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**AN:** Anyone in the mood for a 'Blair Waldorf Take-down'? The next chapter is going to be very cool… and citrus-ey fresh… ;-}

So, who likes where this is going so far? Drop a review and let me know, okay?

Also… The title of this specific chapter is an Atreyu song. It has a gorgeous piano-guitar-piano instrumental at the end, you simply MUST find it and give it a listen. Seriously.


	4. SAINT

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. I also do not own Marilyn Manson, only some albums =P

**(s)AINT**

_Spotted: B and S, also in full costume (swimming costume, that is) leaving B's building. Now I _have to_ be there!_ _Who has an invite? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

"Oh, God" Eric said, when he got the text from Gossip Girl. They were just landing on the crowded rooftop of a relatively nondescript-looking face brick apartment building.

"What?" Adrian asked, looking away from the window and into Eric's eyes, causing the blonde to blush slightly. Adrian didn't have his phone on him, so he wouldn't have gotten the text.

"Blair and Serena are on the way here…"

"That's odd. I saw the guest list and I don't remember seeing them on it" Adrian pointed out casually, getting out of the helicopter when his door was opened and removing his jacket - which he gave to a serving-person. "Why would they be coming here?"

"Knowing Blair, not for any good reason. And, probably to cause trouble" Eric replied, re-reading the text. "Serena can get in anywhere. I doubt it matters that they're not on the guest list"

"Relax, Eric" Adrian said calmly, seeing the other boy's panicked expression. "I'm sure their reasoning is perfectly innocent. Either way, don't stress about it. Whet's the worst Blair could do?"

"I don't even want to think about it" Eric replied with a nervous laugh. He'd seen Blair do bad… but he was pretty sure he hadn't yet witnessed her worst.

And, with that, the two made their way into the general party area - the entire pool deck which had been furnished with scattered tables and chairs, buffet tables and a huge bar. Adrian walked towards the bar and Eric followed closely, not knowing anyone around him.

"I'll have a double brandy and coke" Adrian said to the first available barman, before turning to Eric. "What will you drink?"

"A coke, thanks" Eric replied, not wanting to look irresponsible by ordering something alcoholic, though he would have appreciated a stiff drink at that moment.

"A coke? Really?" Adrian countered. "You can drink, you know… We're not going to get raided or something. I won't tell if you don't"

Eric, smiling now that he had the okay, changed his order. "Okay, a double vodka, lime and lemonade then. Please"

The pair mingled for a few minutes after they received their drinks, Adrian greeting the people he knew and then introducing Eric, or otherwise just introducing the both of them to complete strangers and making light conversation. Adrian, Eric noted, was a natural socialite - people seemed to click with him almost immediately.

Quite suddenly, Blair appeared.

"Fancy meeting you here" she said sweetly, stepping in front of the pair as they made their way to a vacant table. "What a pleasant coincidence"

"Right" Eric said bluntly, "Coincidence"

"Anyway" Blair continued, ignoring Eric completely and addressing Adrian. "We didn't get off to a good start at school the other day… I'm Blair Waldorf, Queen at Constance Billard"

"I didn't realise the school had a queen" Adrian commented. "I knew a queen once. She was fourteen, and acted far more grown-up than you"

"I'm sorry?" Blair exclaimed threateningly, suddenly dropping the sweet façade. "Do you have a problem… with me?"

"I didn't" Adrian answered coolly. "I think I do now, though. Now, if you'd be so gracious, we were about to sit down and eat…"

The boys side-stepped her and continued walking. They didn't get far, however, before Blair grabbed Adrian's left shoulder and tried to turn him around. She lost her balance though and slipped, sending herself plummeting into the nearby swimming pool.

"First one in the pool, Blair?" Adrian asked loudly. "We'll join you as soon as we've finished our drinks"

_Spotted: B's in the water, and it doesn't look like she wants to be there. Looks to me like the claws have come out. Is A competing to be Constance's first King? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

After the ordeal with the pool, Blair dragged Serena away from the bar and the two left in a hurry. It had now been a good few hours since - during which Eric and Adrian mostly stayed at their table, eating a light meal and getting steadily drunker on cocktails and shooters. After that, the pair had joined the couple of people who were actually swimming, before returning to the drinking idea. At around one a.m., Eric finally mentioned that they should probably get going soon.

"Yes, we should, shouldn't we?" Adrian asked in reply to Eric's comment. He looked to see if their helicopter was still there - it was. It had arrived at midnight to pick them up and had been waiting since.

Neither of the boys were too inebriated to walk relatively straight, and made their way to the helicopter without incident. While Eric was climbing in, though, Adrian gave his ass a hearty slap - in full view of quite a few drunken guests. Eric, although liking the idea, went bright red as he just about threw himself into the aircraft.

When they arrived back at their building after a quiet, relaxed flight, Adrian looked over at Eric and asked, "So, you crashing at my place tonight?"

Eric had been planning on just sneaking in to his own apartment and hoping no one was still up (or home at all) to witness his slight drunkenness, but nodded enthusiastically at the offer anyway.

"Good" Adrian said, smiling as they made their way back to his apartment.

Once inside, Adrian poured them both water and handed Eric a pill. Seeing Eric's confused expression he clarified with, "It's so you don't have a hangover in the morning"

Adrian downed his, so Eric decided it was probably safe and followed suit before joining Adrian on the couch he'd just sat down on. The older boy then lay back shifting as he let his legs fold at the knees across Eric's lap. Eric didn't mind, and being daring, put his arms around Adrian's legs, resting his chin on one of the brunette's knees. His skin was cool, refreshing.

"So…" Adrian sighed, stifling a yawn. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

"I did, thanks" Eric replied, stifling a yawn because he'd seen the other boy start to yawn. "Did you?"

"I had a blast…" Adrian said, sitting up and draping one arm around his knees as well, his face now very close to Eric's. "Wanna watch a DVD or something?" he asked, looking the blonde in the eyes.

"I'm okay, actually…" Eric replied, smiling. "Don't move"

The pair had both, inadvertently, leaned even further towards each other and were now close enough to feel each other's breath on their lips. Neither boy prompted it, but suddenly their lips were touching… lightly, but touching.

"Can I?" Adrian asked in a husky, desire-filled whisper.

"Yes" Eric said quickly, before the other boy had even finished his short question.

With that, the two were kissing passionately, Adrian suddenly on top of the blonde, pinning him back against the couch. This continued for what could have been hours - although it felt like seconds - until Eric pushed Adrian backwards, sending him to the floor.

He was suddenly kneeling over Adrian, laying soft kisses on the brunette's jaw line and cheeks, then licking seductively at his neck. Without warning, Eric bit hard at the nape of Adrian's neck, causing him to clench his crystal-blue eyes shut and gasp sharply. That would definitely leave a mark.

After a while longer, Adrian pushed Eric off of him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Not too fast" he breathed, taking his lips away from the blonde's skin. "Let's do this again when we're both sober? I want to enjoy it completely… Okay?"

Eric was slightly disappointed - he would have given himself to Adrian completely, right there… but he knew where the other boy was coming from. It would be a much better experience if they were both sober. He also wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

"Sure" Eric replied, giving Adrian another soft, light, almost chaste kiss on the lips. "Good night?"

"Good night" Adrian agreed, leading Eric to the bedroom.

**AN:** I know, I'm a horrible person… That was like, five drops of lemon juice. Hehe.

Don't worry - the lemon is coming XD (I'm trying not to be too PWP, you know? Plot, and a story-line, and character development. Bear with me…)

Drop a review so I know you're not too fed up yet? Pleeeease? =P

P.S., the title of this chapter is a song by Marilyn Manson. It's a good one. If you haven't heard it, you should locate it and give it a listen…


	5. A Boy Brushed Red

-1**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. I also do not own Underoath, only some albums =P

**A Boy Brushed Red Living in Black and White**

"Wait, so he didn't actually push her?"

Eric and Jenny were in the limo, on their way to school. Jenny, who had read on Gossip Girl that Adrian pushed Blair into the pool on purpose, refused to believe that it had - in fact - been an accident. Eric had been, for the last five minutes, defending Adrian's dignity; insisting that such a childish, petty act was far below him.

"No, Jen. He did not push her. She fell. Don't believe all the crap you read on Gossip Girl" Eric said, for about the twelfth time. "So anyway, how was your weekend?"

"Well, I ended up spending Saturday night with Asher - after you totally ditched me. I'm throwing a party tonight. Well, Asher and I are. Once people realise that I can throw hotter parties than Blair with way cooler people, they'll realise that I'd make a far better queen than her. You'd better come…"

"Ah, right. Yeah" Eric said, quickly busying himself with his collar button. "Should I do this one up, or leave the top button open?"

"Open. Definitely open. So?"

"That's cool. I'm sure it will be great Jen" They were just pulling up to the school. "Uh, you go ahead. I have something I need to do before school"

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later then?" Jenny said, walking off.

Eric quickly walked around the block and across the street where he found Asher already waiting.

"I saw you had fun this weekend…" Asher stated, flashing the Gossip Girl post from Saturday night. Eric and Adrian were both in the picture of Blair and the pool incident.

"Uh, yeah. I went with Adrian to a function" Eric retorted quickly. "I hear you and Jenny are having a party…"

"We are. Please don't come, okay, I don't want it to be awkward for either of us"

"I wasn't planning on going, don't worry" the younger boy said, irritation clear in his tone. "Listen, Asher, are you sure this… whatever it is, with Jenny is a good idea? Like, I don't want her to get hurt"

"What, you scared she'll find out her boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend?" Asher said with a sneer, almost jokingly but with an obvious malicious stab.

"Just, don't hurt her. Okay" Eric said, turning to walk back to school. "I'm going to be late"

"Hey… Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?"

Asher wrapped Eric in an embrace, turning him around, and kissed the younger boy. Eric, who was usually completely disabled by the other boy's kiss, felt nothing.

"Bye, Asher" Both boys checked to make sure no one they knew had seen and Eric returned quickly to the school gate.

At break, Asher had been at school and Jenny was unapproachable. Gossip Girl had sent out a blast which showed Asher kissing a 'mystery boy', and to top things off, Adrian had decided to take the day off, so Eric had been left to eat alone in the garden. At present, he and Serena were walking home from The Met, it was almost time for an early dinner.

Upon stepping out of the elevator, the two were greeted by the sound of their mother chatting with… Georgina Sparks.

"Oh, God" Serena whispered, giving her brother a nervous look. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Serena, Eric, Hi" Georgina purred as the two turned the corner into the room. "I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to stop by for dinner, I hope you don't mind?"

After the events of the remainder of the evening, Eric felt as if he had nowhere to go; no one to talk to and nothing he could do to fix what he had no doubt caused between him and Jenny. Knowing Adrian was probably the only person who would make him feel better, he headed over to the older boy's penthouse instead of returning home.

As he reached the floor where theirs and Adrian's elevators stood opposite one another, he saw a guy leaving Adrian's place.

'Just fucking great' he thought. Adrian had obviously seen Gossip Girl's blast. Eric himself had not yet opened it, knowing; and fearing what he would see.

"Hey" the guy said, passing Eric who had stopped in his tracks. Eric looked up, but gave the guy a withering look before deciding to rather just go home and sleep.

The next morning, Eric bumped into Adrian in the lobby while the gorgeous German was giving his valet instructions about something. Eric started to say hi, but was cut off by Adrian sharply turning away and pointedly stepping out of Eric's path. Yes, he had definitely read the Gossip Girl blast.

Deciding that school would be a long, dragging waste of time with everyone giving him weird looks, Eric walked up the street - in the opposite direction of school - and started making his way to… anywhere that wasn't school.

**AN:** Okay. That's chapter 5. It was quite a short one, and pretty sad - it looks like. The evening of Georgina's dinner visit progressed (in this story) the same way it did in episode 16, Season 1; until where my altered narration started again.

Next chapter is going to be juicy… So anyway, drop a review. This chapter's song was Underoath's 'A boy brushed red…' - amazingly beautiful song.

Oh, and a shoutout to **fakeituntilyoumakeit**, who read and individually reviewed all four previous chapters in one go. You are awesome, and I love u! (0o,)(cyber-huggie!)


	6. My Sweet Shadow

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. I also do not own In Flames, only some albums =P

**Note: **I'm sorry for disappearing - I took a break that went on much longer than anticipated… but I'm back. And if I have any readers left, I'll be grateful. Drop a review to let me know you forgive me? Also - I was quite sure that this chapter had already been posted. (I have seven in my personal folder, but there's only fifve on … so yeah. If this has been posted before, someone please let me know?)

**My Sweet Shadow**

The few days following the party saw Serena acting strange, their mother being decidedly distant, Jenny not talking to him and Adrian missing in action. Gossip Girl hadn't had anything else to say about the debacle either, probably by Blair's request. As much as Blair and Eric disliked one another, both cared for the other in an almost sibling-like way.

Eric was sitting alone at the bottom of The Met steps eating a bagel for lunch whilst completing some English lit homework. He was just about to turn around and rudely ask Blair's stupid lackeys to stop making loud quips about him when he was suddenly pulled out of his reverie by a familiar voice.

"Hey" Adrian said, sitting next to and one step up from Eric. "So, I'm not pissed any more but you have some serious explaining to do… I like to think I know you're better than what you did and I'm pretty sure you have a good… well, some kind of reason for doing it"

Eric looked up, smiled briefly and looked back down at his work. "Hey…"

"So?" The brunette asked, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Just tell me and I'll try to understand"

Eric debated just getting up and leaving for a minute before deciding to just tell Adrian the whole story. If it meant any kind of chance at a second chance with Adrian, he'd take it.

"Asher and I met while I was at the Ostroff Centre a while ago for trying to kill myself" Eric started. Adrian didn't show any visible reaction to the news. "At first, he was really great. He was nice to me and he didn't treat me the way everyone else did at the time - he wasn't always walking on glass around me. Well, anyway, that didn't last. Once we were out of the centre, we'd meet up every now and then… you know? But he started dating Jenny, probably just to spite me or whatever. I went to talk him out of this thing with Jenny the other day, before she got hurt, and he kissed me as I was leaving… and someone saw. There was nothing left there, he was just doing it to try and piss me off or rub it in my face or whatever"

Adrian seemed to consider this for a minute before speaking again. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I like you, Adrian" Eric said sadly, "and I didn't want to tell you about that bit of my past just yet… I mean, it makes me sound like a total nut. Telling you about Asher would have meant telling you everything. All that matters is that whatever I had with Asher was over before anything happened with you… I swear"

Asher moved down a step and put an arm around Eric's shoulders. "You think I haven't seen your wrists?" he said softly. "I know exactly what the scars look like, and it doesn't take an expert to know how they got there…"

"I…" Eric started, but Adrian cut him off.

"Look" Adrian said, pulling up the sleeve of his grey cashmere jersey and moving some of the black plastic bands he always wore out of the way. A thick scar ran up his arm, about four inches long. A few smaller thinner ones criss-crossed his wrist as well. "I've seen my sketchy phases too"

Eric was shocked. How could anyone as amazingly perfect as Adrian ever want to hurt themselves.

"But it's in the past now, and I've moved on… You should too" Adrian added. "So, when's that due?"

"My lit paper? Uh, tomorrow…" Eric replied, confused.

"Well, since you only have History and Gym after break, what do you say we get out of here?"

_Spotted: Looks like the UES's new lonely boy - E, that is - has a friend after all. A and E were seen exchanging soppy stories on The Met steps during lunch, before riding off into the sunset together. Don't worry E, everything's going to be okay… Can't say the same for Little J though. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Eric and Adrian spent the afternoon at a café downtown, drinking coffee and discussing music; Gossip Girl and some of their favourite movies before they decided to head home. Instead of returning to his own home, which he knew would be empty, Eric joined Adrian and the two watched Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Midway through the movie, Eric fell asleep in Adrian's arms and when he awoke he was tucked neatly into Adrian's bed.

He found the other boy downstairs in the kitchen. Adrian was sitting at a small table reading an R. E. Feist book. A glance at his cell phone told Eric it was nearly 10 pm.

"Hey" Eric said, walking up behind Adrian and placing a chaste peck in his hair, which smelt like berries and spices.

"You're up…" Adrian stated, putting his book down and turning his head to give the blonde a proper kiss. "Coffee?"

"I'd love some" Eric replied, smiling as he sat down opposite Adrian's place at the table. The older boy busied himself brewing a pot of LavAzza coffee and Eric read the back of the book Adrian was reading. It was called 'Silverthorne' and looked pretty good, apart from that it obviously sequel-ed a book Eric had never heard of or read about.

The two drank their coffee and Eric departed, returning home and settling down with his iPod and lit homework. He fell asleep listening to Otep's 'Ghostflowers'.

* * *

><p><em>Good morning Upper-East-Siders. So, it looks like Georgina's leaving town for good. Her and Blair were spotted exchanging blows and good-byes in the park this morning. Bye-bye G - I'll miss you, even if no one else will. Xoxo, Gossip Girl.<em>

With the wedding in a day, things were getting pretty stressful at home. Eric had, for this reason, been spending most of his time either up at the pool or in Adrian's penthouse. This fine Saturday morning saw Eric and Adrian sharing a brunch by the pool.

"So, it's my mom and Bart's wedding tomorrow" Eric said, between bites of a cheese and tomato croissant. "It's probably going to be long and boring, but I'd really like it if you went with me"

"I hate weddings" Adrian said with a laugh, "but sure, I guess I can make an exception this one time"

"The reception will probably be fun… and Serena and Blair will both be there, so the entertainment will probably be good. It'll be fun"

"I'm sure it will be, either way. Besides, I'll be with you" Adrian said, placing his hand over Eric's which was resting on the table between them.

"Thanks" the younger boy said softly, blushing and smiling warmly. Adrian's touch sent a slight shiver through him and he hoped the other boy wouldn't move his hand for a while.

They finished brunch and parted ways, Eric to go for a suit fitting and Adrian to go meet up with his cousin - who, as it turned out, was the guy Eric had seen leaving Adrian's suite the other night.

**AN:** I hope you're still enjoying the story.

Drop a review and let me know where you'd like to see the two vacationing for the summer. I'd like some input…

Oh, and this chapter's song is 'My Sweet Shadow' by In Flames.


	7. I'm in Love With a Killer

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned. Also, there is an OC in one of the lead roles, but he's cool… You'll like him ;-P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. I do not, in any way, intend to breach copyright laws by using this story to make a profit. The content of this story, however, is my own original work. I also do not own Jeffree Star, only some albums =P

**I'm In Love (With a Killer)**

Eric had just finished changing into his suit when Adrian arrived at their suite. Since Serena was part of the bridal party, she was not currently home. Chuck had left a few minutes ago, saying something about picking up the 'post-party favours' or something. Lily and Bart were also out - probably already at the chapel. Eric had elected to skip the setting up process (which, as he'd witnessed with Lily's previous weddings, could be incredibly stressful) and opted to stay home and get ready in peace and quiet.

Adrian had decided on a metallic grey suit with black leather detail and a black shirt - open collar with no tie. His usually un-styled hair was worked into a coif of sorts. He looked like a model. Eric, like he normally did, felt kind of plain and ugly next to him.

"You look nice" the older boy said, pulling a piece of thread off of Eric's shoulder when Eric let him in.

"Thanks…" Eric blushed. "I'd say you do too, but that really wouldn't do you justice. Ready to go?"

Adrian laughed quietly, saying with a wink, "Sure. Let's get this over with?"

_Spotted: E and A suited up and off to the soiree. Is Adrian Eric's _date_ for the van der Bass wedding? Am I missing something here? Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

The wedding went off without any serious hitches - which, given his mother's marital history, really said something - and he and Adrian had just left the reception, having decided to go back to Adrian's place for take-out and a DVD.

"I'm gonna get out of this suit and into something a bit more comfortable" Adrian said as he let them into his suite. "I'd actually like to take a shower… I'll be five minutes. Do you mind?"

"Actually," Eric said, smiling slyly. "I want to shower too - it'll waste less water if we just shower together, don't you think?"

"I guess it will" the brunette agreed, leading the way to the master bathroom.

In the shower, which could easily have fit six people, the boys were washing off under a strong stream of scalding hot water. While Adrian was rinsing shampoo out of his hair, Eric snaked his arms around his waist, pressing Adrian against the wall as he did so. He placed his lips on the brunette's shoulder blade and kissed him while grinding himself against Adrian's thigh. He could feel Adrian hardening against his hands, which had fallen in front of the boy's groin. He turned Adrian around, pulling him down a bit so they could lock lips.

The two made out passionately for a while before Eric pulled away, whispering, "I want you -"

Adrian interrupted him with, "I want you too" and he enveloped Eric in a kiss again.

Pulling away a second time, Eric said more forcefully, "No, I want you t… to fuck me"

Adrian surveyed the younger boy for a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Okay then…" Adrian said, shutting off the water. "Let's do it"

He led Eric back into the bedroom, not bothering to dry off before pushing him down onto the bed. Digging in his side table drawer, he retrieved a bottle of Ylang Ylang oil and a condom.

"Still sure?" he asked, rubbing oil on his sheathed manhood. "It might hurt…"

"I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it. I want this - you…" Eric replied, placing his legs against the other boys chest. He closed his eyes, nodding to indicate that it was okay.

Adrian caught the affirmation and pressed forward slowly, resulting in a sharp intake of breath by Eric. "Still sure?" he asked.

"Still sure" Eric panted. "Keep going…"

And Adrian did, picking up speed and deepening his thrusts. Eric soon began to moan quietly, as the initial pain subsided and was replaced by an eagerness to make Adrian happy.

Abruptly, Eric gasped as he suddenly felt intense pleasure. Adrian realised what had happened and aimed his next thrust at the same place, resulting in the same reaction from his blonde companion. He kept this up, sending Eric into a frenzy which in turn turned him on incredibly. A moment later, Adrian arched his back, letting out a loud moan; and it was over.

"Wow" he sighed, collapsing on the bed next to Eric. "That was…"

"Amazing" Eric finished. "I didn't realise…"

"It could be that good for you too?" Adrian asked. "It happens sometimes, when you hit the right spot…"

"Wow" Eric smiled, rolling over so that he could drape an arm over Adrian's back. The skin he touched was warm and still glistening from the shower. "Wow…" he repeated.

"Was that your first time?" Adrian asked, turning his head so he was looking into Eric's eyes.

"Yeah, it was. Yours?"

"Nah. Second… My first time was back in Germany, when I was fourteen"

"Cool" Eric said, grinning. "So, like, how about we order food now? I'm starved…"

* * *

><p>The two spent the following day shopping - Adrian had mentioned needing to expand his summer wardrobe in preparation for the holidays. Eric wondered what Adrian would be doing for the duration of the long break, but didn't ask as he hoped the older boy would bring it up himself. Eric didn't want to seem clingy or nosy.<p>

"So, which one? The grey one-"

"Or the other grey one?" Eric finished, in reference to the two almost identical t-shirts Adrian was holding up. "Uh, they don't look all that different to me"

"They are different. The material is different, and the one has a slightly steeper neckline"

"That one then" Eric sighed, smiling lazily. They'd been at it for almost four hours. "The more neck, the better"

"Fine" Adrian responded, ditching one of the shirts and depositing the one he was keeping in the basket he'd managed to procure upon entering the shop. Eric had bought a few items in the first few shops they'd visited, even though he really didn't need any new clothes, and was done with his 'shopping'. "So I think this is all here. Lunch?"

"Sounds amazing. I think I was starving five shops ago…"

"Know anywhere good?" Adrian asked, slipping the cashier his debit card.

"There's a nice Mediterranean place a few blocks from here" Eric replied after deliberating for a moment. "If you're into Greek and Italian food?"

"Hmmm, a wrap of some kind would be great. Yeah, sounds good"

The two proceeded to the restaurant, which was almost empty, and were seated at a table outside where Adrian could smoke - Eric had discovered that Adrian was a smoker earlier that day.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays" Adrian asked, looking up from the menu he'd immediately picked up to read.

"Probably going to the Hamptons - we go there most summers" Eric replied, running a hand through his hair. "You?"

"Not sure yet… I'm thinking maybe Nice, or Monaco. Or Singapore, perhaps" Adrian said, lighting up a smoke. "You sure you don't mind?"

"No, it's cool" Eric confirmed for about the tenth time so far that day. "Smoking doesn't bother me…"

**AN:** And that's another chapter down…

Again, sorry for the disappearing act…

Don't forget to drop me a review telling me how awesome you think I am - P.S. I think you're awesome too, for keeping with my story ;-P So I finally dropped the BIG lemon. LOL. Lemme know if you enjoyed it, see?

Oh, and this chapter's song is "I'm In Love (With a killer)" by Jeffree Star - it isn't Metal, it's Electro/Synthpop. I was listening to it while I was writing the lemon in this chapter. So if you want the real feel of it, read it again while listening to this song. K?


End file.
